Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment
by Inooka
Summary: OS – SongFic – « Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment, et tu ne me vois pas…Je ne sortirai pas indemne de cet amour avec toi… »


**Titre : **Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment

**Auteur : **Inooka

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers d'HP sont la propriété exclusive de Miss Rowling (la chanceuse !) et la chanson « Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment » revient à Hélène Ségara. Seule l'idée et ce qui est pondu ici m'appartient… Mince consolation

**Résumé :** OS – SongFic – « Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment, et tu ne me vois pas…Je ne sortirai pas indemne de cet amour avec toi… »

**Note :** Bah voilà, l'autre jour j'écoutais tout simplement la radio au volant de ma voiture et s'est alors que j'ai entendu cette chanson d'Hélène Ségara. Rien à faire, les paroles me sont restées en tête, peut-être parce que je m'y identifiais quelque peu, mais n'empêche, j'ai aussitôt eu l'idée d'en faire un OS. Personnellement, je trouve que cette chanson correspond à merveille aux sentiments de Dray pour Harry, et j'ai décidé de tout mettre sur écrit. Ce OS n'était pas du tout prévu, mais on ne doit jamais refuser une quelconque inspiration ! Rien à ajouter, si ce n'est Bonne Lecture et Joyeux temps des fêtes !

¤¤¤

_**Je te regarde parler avec les gens  
Tu me sembles si léger même transparent**_

Je suis là, assis à ma table des Serpentards. Comme à chaque matin, je revêt mon air impassible, arrogant et prétentieux. Cet air qui me caractérise, cet air dont je ne pourrais me passer. Je discute de futilités avec les gens insignifiants qui m'entourent et qui me parlent pour donner un sens quelconque à leur piètre existence. Vous me trouvez cruel de parlez ainsi de mes amis ? Comment ne pas le faire ? Ils ont des soucis pathétiques et croient être les seuls à les avoir.

Je suis donc là, assis à ma table habituelle, à regarder d'un œil mes abrutis d'amis faire bon nombre de stupidités. De l'autre, je te regarde. Toi, le petit Gryffondor par excellence. Loyal, courageux, amical, tu respires la bonté. Tu sembles si rayonnant, si libéré. Tu discutes librement avec tes stupides autres Gryffondors, tu souris, tu ris. Ce sourire. Ton sourire. Il me fait si chaud au cœur. Mais l'ironie du sort fait qu'il me glace également de l'intérieur. Car je sais que jamais ce sourire ne me reviendra. Alors je me contente de te regarder de loin. D'écouter mes amis comme si rien ne se passait, comme si tu m'indifférais. Comme si, sous cet air impassible que je portais, j'étais vraiment au-dessus de mes affaires et que je ne ressentais rien.

**_J'regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant  
Je n'cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attends_**

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment préoccupé de l'amour jusqu'à présent. J'avais toutes les filles, et même bon nom de garçons, à mes pieds, prêts à tout faire pour passer une seule nuit à mes cotés. Ça me plaisait, ça me donnait l'impression d'être irrésistible, d'être populaire. Alors je regardais défiler devant moi les jours et avec eux les nouvelles conquêtes qu'ils m'amenaient chaque soir. À quoi bon chercher l'amour quand on sait qu'on aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous désirer, pour nous attendre ? Je savais que peu importe mes agissements, j'aurais toujours Pansy, ou encore une de ces greluches idiotes pour m'attendre.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me suis lassé. Lassé de ces personnes ridicules, faibles et soumises. Qui se pâmaient toutes devant moi, ne vivant que dans l'espoir que je daigne leur accorder un seul de mes regards. J'ai alors compris que ce que je recherchais, c'était ta force, ton indépendance. Toi seul osait me confronter, toi seul osait rester haut et fort devant moi. Toi seul y arrivait alors que tout les autres faiblissaient, s'entichaient et dépendaient de ma personne. Toi tu as refusé mon amitié, tu as joué l'indifférent, l'indépendant. Et je crois que ça m'a plu. Ça m'a impressionné. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était de posséder le Survivant si brave. Celui qui n'allait pas fondre sous mes bras, qui n'allait pas être le soumis.

**_J'te regarde t'amuser et je fais semblant  
Mais je n'peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant_**

Comme tu es la définition même de l'inaccessible, je me contente de te regarder. Et parfois en te regardant, je t'envie. Toi qui t'amuse avec tes amis idiots, qui agis à l'encontre des règlements, qui ne semble avoir aucun soucis. Oh bien sûr je sais que tu as un soucis, celui qui repose sur tes épaules depuis que tu as cette cicatrice, mais tu me sembles tout de même si serein. Tu ne sembles pas soucieux du danger qui t'entoure, tu agis sans penser aux conséquences, en tout liberté. Je te regarde t'amuser, comme si rien ne m'affectais. Comme si de te voir entouré de tout ce fan club me laissait de froid. Comme si de te voir heureux, sans que tu partages la douleur que je ressens en te regardant loin de moi, ne me dérangeait pas. Je dois remercier père pour m'avoir montré à garder en permanence cet air d'indifférence. Je peux ainsi continuer à faire semblant. Je sais, ma vie aura été basée sur le mensonge. Mais c'est mon unique moyen de protection.

**_Toi tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content  
Tu vois des fois j'déteste ce que je ressens_**

On dit que l'amour est sensé être le plus beau sentiment au monde. Aujourd'hui, je sais que tout ceci n'est que foutaise ! Parce que ce je ressens, ce n'est pas réciproque et ça ne me mènera à rien. Parce que ces sentiments, je ne peux les faire disparaître. Si tu savais comme j'ai prié pour ne plus les avoir, mais je n'y peux malheureusement rien, ils sont en moi, ils font partie de moi... Tu fait partie de moi.

J'en ai si marre parfois, de te voir si heureux alors que moi je souffre. J'aimerais que l'on puisse intervertir nos rôles, juste une fois. Pour que tu puisses voir tout ce que je ressens, à quel point je souffre. Pour que peut-être, ainsi, tu puisses arriver à imaginer ne serais-ce qu'une infime partie de ma douleur. Mais attention, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Seulement un minimum de compréhension.

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi_**

Foutue condition de héros ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu être un sorcier normal, avec un destin des plus banals ? Ainsi, tu n'aurais pas eu tous ces gens autour de toi qui me bouche la vue, qui me rendent transparent. Car à tes yeux, c'est ce que je suis. Je ne suis qu'un indésirable, un être mis sur terre pour te pourrir la vie et qui ne mérite pas ton attention. Remarque, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir de l'estime pour ma personne. N'empêche, sache que c'est une des pires choses qu'un Malfoy ne peut supporter. Être ignoré, vivre dans l'indifférence d'une personne.

Oui, je l'admet, je suis jaloux de tous ces gens qui t'aiment. Pas parce que moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un fan club à mon nom, j'ai assez de cette bande de Serpentards à mes pieds. Non. Je suis jaloux car par leur faute tu ne me vois pas. À coté d'eux, je ne suis rien. Pourquoi me voiler le visage plus longtemps ? Pourquoi me faire souffrir en espérant que cet amour pourrait un jour être vécu pleinement ? Je sais que nous ne serons jamais ensemble, après tout, tout le monde dit que nous sommes trop différents l'un de l'autre. Je préfère dire complémentaire. Ça ne m'aide pas, mais j'aime croire que nous nous complétons dans notre différence.

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Tous les mots d'amour  
Que je sème tu ne les entends pas_**

Tu n'as jamais compris, et ne comprendra probablement jamais mes cris de douleur, mes cris d'amour. Toutes ces joutes verbales, toutes ces insultes que je te lance, ce n'est simplement que mon cœur qui saigne, qui te fait part, à sa manière, de ce qu'il ressens. Mais toi tu ne comprends pas, tu ne les entends pas. Trop de gens t'aiment, tu es trop habitué à ces marques d'attention, à ces éloges. Alors quand moi je t'insulte, tu ne reconnais en rien ces marques d'amour qui te sont si souvent données. Données, ça me tue de le dire, par des gens autre que moi. Mais qui, je le sais, sauront mieux le faire que moi. Tout ce que je peux t'apporter, ce n'est que souffrance, tristesse, haine. C'est, du moins, les seules choses que tu ressens en m'écoutant et me regardant agir. Parce que tu ne m'entends pas, à mon grand désespoir…

**_J'me sens si loin de toi à des moments  
Je n'voudrais pas qu'tu crois que je t'attends_**

Avec le temps, j'ai appris à me satisfaire de nos affrontements verbaux et physiques. Certes, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête lorsque je pensais à l'amour, mais c'est tout ce que je peux espérer de toi. Et c'est la seule manière de te garder près de moi sans te faire fuir, déjà que tu ne sembles pas particulièrement rechercher ma compagnie. Je ne t'en blâme pas d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vraiment agi pour que tu désires ma présence dans le passé, mais j'étais jeune, stupide et jaloux. Je le suis encore, je le sais, mais au moins j'en suis conscient, tout n'est pas complètement perdu.

Même si je sais que ce sera pour me lancer une insulte, je ne me lasse jamais de te voir. Les jours où l'on ne s'affronte pas, où je ne vois pas cette lueur si particulière dans tes yeux, lueur qui m'est spécialement réservée, même si elle ne reflète pas ce que je voudrais, et bien ces jours-là, je me sens si seul, si abandonné. Je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi, de ne pas voir ton sourire niais, ton corps d'athlète, ta cicatrice si légendaire, à un tel point que je me rabaisse à te faire souffrir, parce que c'est le seul moyen pour que l'on s'aborde. C'est lâche, c'est même pitoyable comme moyen, j'en suis conscient, mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé. Tu en connais un autre toi ?

**_J'me force à espérer, mais je me mens  
Alors je te regarde t'éloigner tout doucement_**

Et je me mens continuellement. Je me dis parfois que tout n'est pas perdu, qu'un avenir réside quelque part pour deux antithèses comme nous. Qu'un jour, tu ressentiras peut-être le centième de tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, et alors, nous serions heureux. Si tu savais comme je pourrais me contenter de peu… Juste une parcelle de l'amour de Harry Potter. Mais tout en pensant cela, je me fais souffrir. Et puis, tout ceci n'est qu'un cercle vicieux, peu importe ce que je pense, je finis toujours par me mentir et par souffrir. Quand je ne nous imagine pas un avenir, je me dis que j'ai totalement tiré un trait sur toi, alors que je sais que c'est impossible, alors que je sais que peu importe les insultes que tu peux me lancer, une part de moi, une infime part de moi, continuera à espérer en secret.

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi_**

Je me demande parfois si l'on peut mourir d'un amour. Je me rappelle de Tristan qui était mort car il pensait qu'Iseult avait renoncée à lui, mais je me demande toujours si c'est réellement possible. Car si ça l'est, je crois que c'est ce qui m'attend. Je ne sortirai jamais fort, jamais vivant de cet amour pour toi. Il me hante, me dévore de l'intérieur, à un tel point que je ne ressens plus rien… Plus rien excepté cet amour. Amour qui se fait toujours de plus en plus fort, et ce, bien contre mon gré.

Pour le moment je survis, car je t'ai toujours à mes cotés. Pas comme je voudrais, mais c'est le mieux que je peux espérer. Ça me convient, même si nous savons tous qu'habituellement, un Malfoy est exigent et qu'il ne se contente pas de peu. Je me demande simplement ce que je deviendrai à ma sortie de Poudlard, quand nos chemins se sépareront… Je deviendrai sûrement une épave vivante et j'errerai sans but à jamais. Hum, plutôt fataliste, je sais… mais réaliste surtout, réaliste.

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Et moi évidemment,  
Je t'aime à mes dépends_**

Parce qu'après tout, qui n'aime pas Harry Potter ? Tout le monde veut son morceau du cher Survivant. Alors je crois qu'il était prévisible que comme tout le monde, je succombe pour toi. Même le lavage de cerveau que j'ai subi pendant mon enfance me disant de détester Harry Potter n'a pas réussi à m'empêcher de t'aimer. Peut-être est-ce l'effet de masse, peut-être est-ce ma tendance à désirer l'inaccessible, je ne saurais dire, n'empêche que le fait est là, je t'aime contre mon gré, et surtout, à mes dépends.

Je dépéri à vue d'œil, même mes stupides amis l'ont remarqué, et ça, c'est par ta faute. Hum, d'accord, pas tout à fait, c'est plutôt de la mienne. Toi, tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne peux te reprocher d'avoir été toi, le Survivant irrésistible et indépendant. La seule personne qui mérite des remontrances, c'est moi. Moi qui n'ai pas été assez fort pour repousser ce sentiment lorsqu'il a commencé à m'habiter. Parce qu'après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'il y a toujours un moment où l'on a conscience que ce sentiment s'empare de chaque parcelle de notre corps, et que l'on a toujours la possibilité à ce moment de refuser ou d'accepter ce sentiment ? J'ai dû inconsciemment l'accepter comme une partie de moi-même alors. L'erreur qui me mènera sans aucun doute à ma perte…

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
D'cet amour avec toi_**

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je n'espère plus rien de ta part. Je suis désormais blasé par la vie et n'ai plus vraiment d'attentes. Tu peux continuer à rigoler avec tes copains, à signer des autographes à tes chers fans et à avoir ton comportement enfantin qui te pousse à déroger aux règlements. Tu peux continuer à me détester, à m'affronter, à jouer au plus fort. C'est ce qui m'a toujours plu chez toi, et c'est ce qui me plaira toujours.

Tu crois que si j'avais tes yeux, tu me verrais ? J'ai toujours trouvé ton regard captivant, perturbant surtout… Ce vert émeraude si particulier, ton vert. Peut-être alors, si j'avais eu cette couleur particulière à défaut de la mienne, tu aurais réussi à me voir. J'aurais peut-être réussi à capter ton attention, comme tu le réussis si bien avec un seul de tes regards.

Mais ça, c'est le genre de questions pour lesquelles je n'aurai jamais de réponses. Et ce n'est pas plus grave. J'ai été habitué dès mon enfance à ne pas poser de questions et à accepter les événements de la façon dont ils se présentaient. Cet amour, je me dois de m'y faire, et d'en accepter les douloureuses conséquences.

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat_**

Cette mascarade dure depuis si longtemps que ça m'épuise. De devoir me battre chaque jour avec mon cœur pour te faire souffrir, seulement parce que c'est ma seule façon pour t'approcher, la seule pour que ton regard se pose sur moi. Petit à petit, je sens mes barrières céder. Un Malfoy ne devrait pas être faible, mais je suis navré, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne me sens plus capable de résister. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cet amour m'aurait autant possédé, à un tel point que je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sans que ton visage, ton visage si charmant, ne vienne me hanter.

Désormais, il est trop tard. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, le mal est fait. Je sens mon masque impassible se briser peu à peu, et je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Mon amour pour toi aura été plus fort que mon image d'arrogant, d'hautain.

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat_**

Demain, j'irai rencontrer Voldemort. Je cours à ma perte, je le réalise plus que jamais, car je vais lui annoncer mon refus de rejoindre son camp. Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux agir plus longtemps contre les volontés de mon cœur, surtout que je sais que ce masque d'indifférent ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

Pendant ce temps, tu continueras à t'amuser et vivre inconsciemment, tout en ignorant les sacrifices que j'ai mis en œuvre pour toi, tout en ignorant l'existence que j'ai vécu grâce à l'amour que je t'ai porté. Et c'est probablement mieux ainsi…

Toi qui est aimé par trop de gens. Toi qui ne me voit et ne m'entend pas. Toi qui _jamais_ ne me verra et ne m'entendra …

¤¤¤

Bah voilà, j'avais en tête d'écrire quelque chose de plus joyeux pour Noël, mais bon, je crois que mon état d'esprit ne s'y prêtait tout simplement pas. En espérant tout de même que ce court OS vous aura plu… Pour vos commentaires, qui sont, je dois l'avouer, toujours les bienvenue, c'est le bouton violet juste à gauche !


End file.
